O Retorno ao santuário
by Suellen-san
Summary: Kanon volta ao santuário, mas não sozinho. Além de rever o seu irmão, ele vai rever os amantes a qual deixou por um... Só lendo.
1. Kanon

Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kuramada além dos respectivos meios... Como você já está cansado de saber essa fanfic é sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.

Há a participação de personagem originais de minha autoria. Se quer usá-los tudo bem, mas dê o divido créditos como faço com Kuramada.

Boa leitura! E desculpa os erros de português estou sem beta e o novo office que estou usando ainda não está atualizado.

Resumo: Kanon volta ao santuário, mas não sozinho. Além de rever o seu irmão, ele vai rever os amantes a qual deixou por um... Só lendo.

O Retorno ao santuário.

Kanon

Kanon deslumbrava a entrada para o templo de Áries e sentia ao longe os cosmos de todos os cavaleiros do local. Poderia sentir tanto o seu irmão como os seus amantes, sorriu com a surpresa que estava fazendo depois de um ano fora da Grécia quando sentiu uma mordida no mamilo e afastou um pouco o manto que cobriu seu peito e viu quem o havia mordido. Resolveu por fim ir ao templo de gêmeos e dar de comer a uma pequena criatura.

Arena

Os outros cavaleiros treinava na arena quando em um momento de descuido Aioros deu um soco em Saga que se distraiu por um segundo e voou longe. O cavaleiro de gêmeos caiu do outro lado da arena quebrando parte das arquibancadas e olhou atordoado não o sagitariano, mas o seu templo.

\- Tudo bem Saga? – questionou o sagitariano.

\- Estou... - tentou novamente o geminiano sentir o cosmo do irmão a qual o distraiu, mas nada. Talvez tivesse sido a falta que o caçula faz em sua vida.

No templo de virgem.

Shaka terminava de desfazer a mala, tinha viajado a serviço do santuário e não participou do treinamento em virtude de que acabará de chegar e ainda tinha que desfazer a mala. De repente sentiu um cosmo conhecido por poucos minutos e não acreditava que seu ex amante estava de volta ao santuário após um ano sumido até mesmo do seu irmão gêmeo. Deixou a arrumação da mala de lado e desceu para o templo de gêmeos.

Templo de gêmeos.

Não. Como aquela pequena criatura conseguia comer e ainda por cima se lambuzar ao mesmo tempo. Escutou a rindo das bolhas que fazia na banheira enquanto o marina retira uma das inúmeras camadas de farinha, açúcar e outras coisas que não conseguia identificar. Também foi um pequeno descuido e a viu misturar quase todos que tinha na cozinha numa grande gosma que ficou grudada em seu corpo pequeno.

\- Eu quero saber a quem você puxou? - questionou mais a si do que a pequena, porém falou alto o suficiente para ela o ouvir. - Eu não era assim e nem... - fitou a porta do banheiro enquanto a pequena o fitava sem entender porque havia parado de fazer mais espumas e bolhas.

Pegou a no colo enrolada numa toalha mesmo ainda não tento terminado o banho, mas o cosmo na porta do templo não era estranho e o chamava timidamente. A pequena fitou todo o caminho e ao chegarem na entrada no templo o vira. Shaka tinha os olhos abertos fitando tanto o marina como o serzinho enrolado na tolha o fitando com os mesmos olhos verdes do marina. A intensidade do olhar daquele ser o lembrava e muito Kanon quando o conheceu antes da guerra contra Hades foi o que deduziu Shaka. Saiu do estado de contemplação do serzinho, voltou seu olhar a Kanon que parecia aos seus olhos o mesmo geminiano que ama a …

\- Shaka. - falou o marina. – A quanto tempo? - tirou o outro do seu olhar porque estava seriamente o deixando incomodado afinal não podia deixar que o virginiano o secasse como se estivesse retirando a sua roupa.

\- Kanon. - deu um passo à frente receoso o virginiano. - Eu...

\- Fica à vontade. - deu uma olhada no serzinho que fungava no seu colo. - Vou terminar o banho dela e já volto.

Shaka ia retrucar, mas o viu sumindo templo a dentro. Há anos não entrava no terceiro templo e notou que Saga não mudou em nada a decoração. Kanon terminava o banho da pequena, a secou com cuidado e colocou uma nova roupa que talvez em menos de uma hora teria que trocar ou dá um novo banho nela. Rumou para a sala e viu Shaka fitando as fotos na estante.

\- Então quais as novidades, Shaka. - tirou o outro da atenção das fotos.

\- Eu senti o seu cosmo e vim...

\- Papa. - falou a pequena.

\- O que foi, anjinho? - o marina a fitou e a viu sinalizar que ainda estava com fome. - Você é uma draga que nem eu.

Riu o gêmeo e seguiu para a cozinha. Shaka ainda estava na sala processando o fato que Kanon é pai de uma garotinha. Ia segui-los, mas notou que não só Saga entrou no templo, mas os outros cavaleiros.

\- É o Kanon, Afrodite. - falou Saga. - Eu reconheço o cosmo do meu irmão.

\- E olha quem chegou primeiro. - apontou Miro dando um sorriso bobo. - Shaka veio ver o amante...

\- SHAKA, VEM PARA A COZINHA SE EU DESVIA UM MINUTO DA DIANA ELA PODE TRANSFORMA A COZINHA DE SAGA NUMA FESTA DA FARINHA. - gritou o marina da cozinha.

\- Hum... - coçou o queixo o canceriano. - Você foi trocado por uma mulher Shaka.

\- Então é mesmo o Kanon... - tentou quebra o clima tenso entre Máscara da morte e o virginiano, o espanhol.

Saga não esperou por resposta e entrou na cozinha seguido da comitiva que queria ver quem era Diana. Assim que adentraram na cozinha viram uma criança de mais ou menos dois anos comendo uma maça inteira com o mesmo olhar de Kanon pele morena, cabelo negro como a noite e só de vê-la dava um certo frio na espinha.

\- Oi! - sorriu o marina enquanto misturava algo numa panela.

Os cavaleiros estranharam o jeito do marina. Parecia que ele havia mudado e muito depois de um ano de saída do santuário.

\- Kanon... - tentou formular alguma pergunta o mais velho dos gêmeos. - Você voltou para ficar? – foi o que conseguiu questionar.

\- Bem... - não tinha certeza de ia ficar, mas o certo era que estava ali para rever o irmão e contar as novidades sobre a sua saída e retorno a Grécia. – Na verdade eu vim te ver e aos nossos amigos e mostrar essa pestinha que se chama Diana. - apontou a criança que estava lambuzada com o sumo da maça. - Eu casei Saga e agora tenho Di para cuidar. Ela não é a minha cara.

Os cavaleiros olharam a menina e depois o cavaleiro era notório a semelhança entre os dois, mas que história era essa de casei e tenho que cuidar da Di...

Continua...


	2. Diana

Capítulo 2

Diana

Casamento. Talvez fosse difícil explicar isso durante o jantar no templo de gêmeos. Mas tudo o que ouviram foi que Kanon se casou e muito bem e tem a pequena Di como filha. Os detalhes deixou para outro dia afinal a pequena dava sinais que o sono e cansaço tinham chegado.

A noite passou como um raio. Logo pela manhã Saga viu seu irmão e a filha dele arrumando uma cesta. Diana vestia uma conjuntinho verde-claro, uma blusinha com alça e um shortinho sentada em cima da mesa observando tudo. Já o mais novo dos gêmeos vestia uma blusa com mangas na altura do cotovelo e um short. Saga os fitou por um tempo tentando processar o que os dois faziam logo cedo na sua cozinha com aquelas roupas.

\- Vamos a praia Sa. – falou por fim o marina. – Quer vir conosco?

– Desço mais tarde. – foi o que disse ao ver seu irmão saindo com uma cesta em uma mão e a sua sobrinha no colo do marina.

Kanon descia os templos rumo a praia. Ficou ontem a noite pensando numa maneira melhor de contar a todos a sua história, mas ao olhar sua pequena filha dormindo na sua cama o fez lembrar que ela nunca viu o mar. De onde ela veio não tinha um mar como na Grécia apesar de ter mostrado vários rios, o mar não é bem um rio salgado. Ia mostrar uma coisa de cada vez. Diana é muito esperta para sua idade.

Parou no final da escadaria de Aries. Certo que sua pequena Di não foi concebida por meios nada normais e esse era outro ponto que tinha que explicar. Diana fitou o pai que olhava o nada. Inchou as bochechas e cruzou os braços chateada.

\- Papa? – pronunciou e viu o marina a fita.

\- Desculpe Di, mas eu ainda não sei como explicar ao meu irmão e aos meus amigos como você nasceu. – viu a menina relaxar a carinha. – Eu amo muito você, mas no meu mundo você é como se fosse uma espécie de lenda ou conto folclórico. – Diana só o fitou. – Mas eu vou pensar numa maneira de explicar tudinho afinal amanhã alguém vai me ajudar a tirar as dúvidas do pessoal.

Ela sorriu e o marina voltou a caminhar. Seguiram pela trilha que levava para fora do santuário e chegaram a beira mar. Em um toldo estava Aldebaran se protegendo do sol, sorriu aos ver os dois se aproximando.

\- Bom dia Deba! – Kanon se inclinou um pouco e deu um selinho no brasileiro.

A reação do taurino foi ficar estático com tal ato do outro cavaleiro afinal teve um rápido namoro com o marina e mesmo sabendo que o geminiano está casado agora, tais ato dele ainda o deixam sem jeito. Kanon colocou a cesta no chão perto dos pertence do cavaleiro de touro e colocou Diana no colo do brasileiro.

\- Bom dia. – falou for fim saindo do estado de espanto, olhou a pequena no seu colo. – Bom dia para você também anjinho.

Di fez beicinho como se quisesse fazer o mesmo cumprimento do pai e o brasileiro se inclinou para beijá-la, porém como esperado da filha de Kanon, ela o beijou na boca. O marina riu da cara envergonhada do brasileiro que fitou na mesma hora o outro sabendo que isso era mais um ensinamento de um pai desajustado. Ficou imaginando o que a menina via ele fazendo com a mãe de Diana.

– É só um beijo Debão. – sentou se ao lado do cavaleiro. – Um forma de demostrar carinho como sempre fiz com você. – o brasileiro achou estranho o outro pegar no seu queixo o fitando no fundo dos olhos. – Não vou fazer nada do que você não queria….

\- Deba! – voltaram para quem via falando e acenando, Mu estava tentava tentando ter um relacionado com o brasileiro.

O ariano viu os dois juntos e não queria atrapalhar, mas recordou que agora tinha uma chance com o taurino e não ia deixar essa chance passar. Mu estava com uma regata e um short numa tonalidade clara e os cabelos presos numa transa mal feita. Todos se cumprimentaram e Diana olhava o cavaleiro de aries impressionada desde quando o viu na noite passada, as pintinhas era algo que nunca tinha visto.

– Mu. – falou a menina abrindo os bracinhos para o cavaleiro a pegar no colo.

\- Hum. – ele a pegou no colo e a viu passar as mãozinhas nas suas pintinhas.

\- Di aprendeu um novo nome. – falou orgulho Kanon. – Acho que ela gostou das suas pintinhas Mu.

O ariano sorriu e a viu observar com cuidado as pintinhas, afinal nunca tinha visto aquilo em nenhuma 'pessoa' de onde veio. E olha que já tinha visto cada coisa de onde nasceu e viveu. Passava as mãos na testa do ariano tentando tirá-las, mas nada, o brasileiro ria da tentativa em vão da menina.

Estava preste a chora por não conseguir desarrumar as pintinhas de Mu como fazia com as sobrancelhas do outro quando viu o mar, todos se voltaram para o que ela via. Diana ficou sem reação, o mar não era como os grandes rios que via na sua terra natal. Entre a admiração e o medo fez uma movimentação como se fosse pegar nas suas pequenas mãozinhas aquela imensidão azul.

\- Sabia que ai gosta. – a pegou nos braços a colocando entre os seus pés, o marina. – Vejo que deixou em paz as pintinhas de Mu e quer mesmo dá um mergulho. – ela o fitou e depois o mar, voltando a olha o pai. – Deixa o papai amarrar o cabelo e tira a camisa.

O marina amarrou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto, o brasileiro notou algo estranho no pescoço do geminiano. Quando Kanon tirou a camisa dava para ver o que era, uma espécie de tatuagem enorme que pegava o pescoço, uma parte da costa e uma parte da frente chegando quase perto do mamilo . A tatuagem pareceu que brilhou assim como os olhos do marina e se mexeu no corpo dele. Os dois cavaleiros que viam a cena se olharam e depois o geminiano.

\- Kanon. – Mu chamou a atenção do marina que o olhou. – O que isso no seu pescoço?

\- Ah isso… – passou a mão na tatuagem que se mexeu novamente. – Um presente de casamento.

\- Normalmente… – Deba começou a tentar questioná-lo. – Ela se mexe e brilha desse jeito?

\- Sim. – falou o marina naturalmente. – Com frequência. – riu – Ela não morde e nem coça, mas fazer o que é uma tradição da família…

\- Papa! – Diana estava furiosa com aquele papo queria ver o mar e não ver o pai tagarela sobre ele.

Vendo que não tinha jeito a levou para ver o mar. Diana foi colocada no chão perto da água, viu as enormes ondas vindo e parando perto dela. Deu uma pisada na areia e a onda foi embora. Olhou o pai que estava ao seu lado. A pequena estava em pé segurando uma das pernas do cavaleiro. Outra onda veio, mais forte e a água veio com tudo. Diana tentou pegar a água, mas ela foi embora.

Deu uma gargalhada gostosa. Kanon a pegou nos braços e entrou um pouco na água. Foi uma manhã divertida. Saga não tinha aparecido, mas Aldebaran e Mu conseguiram trocar uns beijos e ver a diversão de pai e filha. Diana também gostou de ver o mar e comer os quitutes que o brasileiro fez para a praia. Tiraram muitas fotos.

Claro que se ver no telefone celular de Mu deixou a pequena intrigada afinal ela nunca viu um objeto que capturava imagem real das pessoas. Gostou de tirar muitas fotos e mexer nas pintinhas de Mu. Andou na cacunda do taurino que fazia vários som divertidos. Comeu e acabou dormindo em meio aos três cavaleiros. Kanon tinha no rosto a expressão de orgulho da filha e olhou os dois amigos que trocavam uns beijinhos tímidos e carinhos. Antes das nove horas voltou ao templo de gêmeos e não viu o irmão e nem um bilhete, talvez ele estivesse trabalhando até tarde.

O dia voou e o marina não viu o irmão, só o reviu na hora do jantar quando o viu chegar com Shura de uma reunião na sede da empresa Kido na Grécia, os dois contaram que foi um dia puxado e nem tiveram tempo de almoçar direito. Já o marina contou no jantar para os dois, Saga e Shura, o que houve na praia omitindo a história da tatuagem, claro. O irmão riu das fotos de Diana tentando arrancar com os dentes as pintinhas do ariano e Deba tentando a separar do lemuriano. Shura deu uma boa olhada nas fotos e uma lhe chamou a atenção, viu algo como se fosse uma sombra minúscula atrás da pequena Diana ou talvez fosse uma foto mal tirada. E mais um dia se foi…

Ao amanhecer do terceiro dia da visita de Kanon, uma figura de pele morena, cabelo negro curto, olhos amarelados, estatura mediana e roupas estranhas olhava a entrada do santuário, notou um rapaz que exalava um aroma de rosa, aproximou se e tocou lhe o ombro. Afrodite vê virou para ver quem era e estranho as roupas fora de moda do rapaz.

\- Bom dia. – falou o estranho. – Procuro por Kanon.

\- Bom dia. – respondeu educamente do cavaleiro de peixes. – E quem o procura?

\- Sou Baco companheiro de Kanon.

Afrodite de peixes ficou palito como assim ele é o companheiro de Kanon?

Continua…


End file.
